Damn Skull
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: She wanted the skull to smash into a million pieces against the cold cement wall. She wanted it to match her her heart's curreny state. Courtney&Duncan. One-Shot. K to be safee.


******A/N: 'Tis a Courtney&&Duncan one-shot. Well, kinda, in a way. Sorry if I didn't get Courtney or Trent's character's. I triedd.**

**Disclaimer: I no own TDI/TDA. If I didd. Let's just say, Harold wouldd be deadd, there wouldd be way moree Duncan&&Courtney, andd Trent&&Gwen wouldd just makee upp already.**

******[{"."}]**

**Damn Skull**

**[{"."}]**

**One-Shot**

**[{"."}]**

**Courtney&&Duncan**

**[{"."}]**

Courtney ran backstage as soon as the second installment of TDI Aftermath was done being filmed. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Duncan had betrayed her, aswell as Gwen. Of course, she didn't blame him. They had more in common: vandalism, making trouble, they were even both ambidextrous.

"This was never supposed to happen," Courtney said through clenched teeth. "I was supposed to compete, win the money, and go home. Not get involved with some guy who I had known would break—no, crush—my heart."

She shoved her hand deep into one of her pockets and pulled out the one thing that kept her from completely hating him—that damn skull. He had carved for _her_, after all. She began to wonder if Gwen had also received one like it. She moved it from hand to hand. She felt the rough edges and splintered sides that proved it had been carved quickly, as if he wanted to make sure he could give it to her if she were to be voted off unexpectedly.

She reeled her arm back, getting ready to throw the good-bye gift. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to break it. She wanted it to smash into a million pieces against the cold cement wall. She wanted it to broken, to match her heart's current state. It was the one thing that was keeping her from leaving the competition and never speaking to him ever again. But she just couldn't do it. She had attempted several times, each time she failed.

"Why can't I just get rid of this damned thing!?" she yelled angrily.

"Courtney, are you, like, okay?" Katie asked, walking towards the fuming brunette.

"Yeah, you're, like, totally talking to yourself," Sadie added.

"I'm fine," Courtney stated flatly. She wasn't in the mood for the two BFFFL's comments. She tightened her grip on the skull and shoved open the door. She needed fresh air.

She let out a breath and ran a hand through her mocha-colored hair. She began to walk into the parking lot, trying to find a place to sit and cool down. She soon gave up on a bench, or any type real sitting place, and settled for one of the medians infront of an empty spot.

She looked around her, now realizing how lonely she had been since Total Drama Island had wrapped. She wanted—no, needed—Duncan to be with her. It was too hard on her own. For once in her life, she didn't want to be independent. She wanted someone to lean on. Someone to be there for her and help her through everything. She had finally realized she couldn't handle _everything_ on her own, she would need someone for some things. Sometimes it would just be too much for just her, she'd need the support of someone that really loved and cared for her. Granted, her parents had been there for her, but, they were so wrapped up in their own lives, they rarely even glanced at Courtney's struggles. They just shoved a nanny at her, or sometimes even a maid.

_Duncan was the first person to ever care about me, truly, truly, care_, Courtney thought to herself. She let out a sigh and looked at the now sweaty skull. She held it in both hands, suddenly afraid to drop it. Not knowing whether or not this would be the only connection to him left.

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to conjure up a mental image of him. It was harder than she thought it should have been. It hadn't been that long since she had last seen him. Had it? She couldn't think of how long it had been.

She glanced up when the sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. It was Trent. _What on earth is he doing here?_ Courtney asked herself. Then it hit her; he was in the same boat. Well, almost. Maybe he needed some time away from the world aswell.

"Are you alright?" Trent questioned, looking down at her. "I saw you storm out. I figured you'd just come out to let off some steam. But it's been twenty minutes. I got worried."

"I'm fine." Courtney was surprised she had been out there for twenty minutes, it felt like twenty seconds to her.

"Still caught up on the Duncan and Gwen thing, huh?"

"I am not 'caught up'. I am simply debating whether or not he's worth the trouble I've been going through," Courtney snapped.

"What'd you come up with?" Trent cocked his head to the side.

"He's not worth it," she lied. "I don't need him. I'm better off without the Neanderthal." Courtney tried to sound confident, but failed miserably.

Trent took a seat beside her. "You sure about that?"

Courtney opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. All she could do was shake her head sadly.

"Thought so," Trent commented. "Don't give up on him, Court. I know Gwen, she's not lying when she says they're just friends. I've spoken to her off stage, I can tell she's being honest. And I've seen the way he looks at you. You mean the world to him."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure." Courtney looked the way opposite of Trent.

"He cares, Courtney. And you know it. Somewhere in that thick head of yours, you know it." Trent stood up and began to walk away.

"Trent?" Courtney said, looking up at his back.

"Yeah?" He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks," she said, grateful for his help.

"Anytime, Courtney," he said as he continued back to the studio, "anytime."

After a few minutes of simply staring at the black pavement, she stood up. She let out a small scream as she realized she had forgotten about the skull that was on her lap. She looked down and saw that it had been broken in two. "Damn skull," she mumbled as she picked up the two halves. She let out a sigh, "I'll just have to have him make me a new one, I guess."

She looked up at the sky and smiled asking herself: _I wonder if Duncan ever looks up at the clouds_. **(A/N: If you saw TDI Aftermath: ll you shouldd see why I out that theree.) ** And on that happy note, she began to walk her way back to the rest of the ex-campers.

Trent had been right. Somewhere in her head—and her heart—she knew Duncan cared about her. Maybe even loved her. But only time would tell what would happen. As of now, all she knew was that it would all work out, one way or another.

Right before she reached the handle of the door her phone vibrated in her pocket. _I guess this is the 'one way or another'_, Courtney thought to herself as she flipped open the phone and out it to her ear, already knowing what the lawyer would tell her. **(A/N: If you haven't figuredd it out. Just thinkk harderr.)**

**[{"."}]**

**A/N: I hopee you likedd it. I got boredd andd decidedd to writee this.**

**Rate&&Reveiw**

***MaidMikuruChan**


End file.
